Those Who Write, Create
by Cam is for Camera
Summary: Who would've known that it could be so easy to become twisted inside an endless loop of nonsense in the world of fanatics and their fiction? And who would've known that it would be nearly impossibly to escape?


If ya know a thing or two about me, I'm kind of a big deal around here; and I'm even a bigger deal on the Holy Smokin' Day of Claus.

Yep, this fateful day of 4/20- which is a day that celebrates ONLY me and nothing else might I add- has come around yet again.

Well, almost of only me.

I just so happen to have a twin. Yeah, as if handling my awesomeness was hard enough, I've got a twin that balances all of it out. Anyone looking at the two of us would probably say I'm 'the outgoing eccentric one' while he's 'the shy crybaby'. And while that might be true, there's a little more to that.

Like I said, we balance each other out, Lucas and I. We're one in the same, but totally different, ya know, all that symbolic crap you hear about us being twins and stuff.

And it's dumb; you've got people assuming we've got some deeper connection just 'cause we're twins and all when really we were just destined to have determined character traits that make us complete opposites due to the laziness of half the authors on this website.

**Hey there, I didn't start writing this fic just to insult the majority of the readers. **

Well life ain't perfect now is it?

**Neither is your character apparently.**

Hey now, I'm not here to pick a fight, dawg; I'm just here keep the narration flowing is all.

**Then could you kindly shut up? I've got a shitty one-shot to write.**

Well you're not really writing it when I'm narrating your shit anyway. This is MY story.

**No, it's your BIRTHDAY story. I'm in charge of what goes on in this hood.**

That's bullshit and you know it!

**Riiiiight.**

It is! And we both know I really the one in charge!

**Are you now?**

Yep!

**So I suppose you have absolute control over what happens in this fic?**

Totally!

**And anything I throw in front of you, you'd take care of easily?**

Well DUH, look at who you're talkin' to.

**And you WON'T go mad with having power over your entire universe?**

'Course not!

**Hm… Alright then; I was gonna make an obligatory, "My birthday is both on Smoke Weed day and the resurrection of Jesus Christ day", one shot as a joke but hey, if you can write a better story, more power to you. Let me see if you can do it.**

Yeah! That's more like it! Now, let me tell ya'll a better story than "I smoked a plant today".

**Right.**

Yo, my story; my commentary. Anyway, it's called: "the time I got hella powers that are kind of a thing in this series but I forgot what it was called but I'm gonna get them anyway."

**It's called PSI.**

Whatever man! So yeah, it was the night before and I went to wake Lucas up and bring him into the destination of plot convenience (aka the mountains 'cause why not).

**Clever setting.**

I know, right? It's as if it's as if it's more original than half of _your _settings.

**Dude, I've got three stories on this website; don't judge.**

Yeah whatevs, so we share a bed which meant it wasn't too hard to find him. I bent over him and whispered, "Sleep is for the weak," and shook him until he woke up fully.

Lucas rubbed his tired eyes, "Wha- Are we fourteen yet?"

"Nah- I mean, iunno, we could be. But I got something better for us to do than to just sleep."

He stared at me, in slight curiosity but mostly in exhaustion.

"We're gonna get PSI!"

"PS- what?"

A creak was heard along with some walking on the other side of the house. I ignored the noise, "PSI! Like uh, magical powers. Doesn't that sound awesome?"

"That sounds fake," he mumbled.

"Well then, if you're gonna be a non-believer, I guess I'll get these sweet powers all by myself. Without you! No powers for non-believer Luca-"

"Ok, I'll go! Just, stay quiet. I think Mom and Dad might be awake."

Turns out just as he said that, the steps ceased as we looked at each other anxiously. As a few seconds passed, I whispered, "Let's go. It shouldn't take too long."

And so we set off for the Sunset Forest- or whatever it's called- to get the-

"It's Sunshine, not Sunset. I mean, not that sunsets aren't nice- have we ever even seen a sunset before?" Lucas interrupted my narration in a flashback.

"Dude, I don't care. Sunsets are for girls anyway," I replied with the truth.

"No they're not! I think sunsets can be enjoyed by anyon-"

"Hush!" I quickly shushed his incoherent whining and lowered my voice to a whisper, "There's something here."

"Claus, this was a really, _really _bad idea."

"Hey, do ya wanna get hellicious powers or not?"

Lucas replied with a whimper and nearly yelped when a… thing… came out of the bushes. Man, I forgot what that thing was even called-

**It's a yam monster dumbass**

"A yam monster!" Lucas exclaimed in unnecessary fear. As I flipped off the author, I kicked the thing outta the way and looked at him slyly.

"See? You really are a big baby," I confirmed. I guess he decided that he couldn't one-up my wit and looked at me with a disconcerting pout.

**Subtle.**

Man, stop ruining my flow! I've got a jig going and you're just ruining everything.

**Yeah ok, so when's the conflict gonna kick in?**

I'm getting there, sheesh!

On the way towards the mountains, we came up to way too many of those yam things, along with snakes and whatnot. In a given amount of time, he actually began fighting back towards those thing-a-ma-jigs.

"I should keep one of these snakes for a pet," I said.

"Boney would probably kill it before you even bring it home," he fought back against my amazing idea.

"Whatever man, you're loss," I said as I strutted further deeper into the forest, and as if miracles were real, we made it to the mountains.

**Nice transition.**

Thank- Wait, was that sarcasm?

**Maybe.**

Well I don't need your sass, young lady!

**This is coming from the guy that calls himself the Mass Sass.**

Hey, you've gotta admit, that title is as hip as hell.

**Whatever. Story?**

Right, after some time of us looking around, Lucas asked, "So… now what?"

"I dunno."

Right, because my expositional skills fell flat around the beginning of all of this, I left a bit of information out. In order to get PSI, were supposed to pass a trial in order to prove we're worthy and stuff, and because I'm me, that trial was obviously gonna be piece of cake.

**So I'm assuming that this is a story of wish-fulfillment.**

It's not wish-fulfillment if it's the truth.

**It's not the truth if it's bullshit.**

Man, why you gotta be like that? If ya wanna be an ass, do it at the end!

**Fine; you have my word.**

Good, now normally anyone with common sense wouldn't bring their crybaby brother up to the mountains for something potentially violent. But me? I'm a challenger and quite frankly getting Lucas to be a tougher guy is a challenge I've long accepted as my duty. It's a shame he lacked the same enthusiasm I had for him.

And sure enough, looking deeper into the mountains, that trial wa- wait, what's a WOLF doing here?!

**I thought I'd spice the story up a bit.**

But that doesn't make any sense! I thought there were only wolves in the desert!

**Oh, my apologies. It seems like the continuity slipped my mind for a second. Allow me to change that.**

Thank y- A DRAGO DOESN'T FIX ANYTHING.

**Oh, but aren't they peaceful creatures?**

Yeah, when they're NOT set out for murder!

**Well it's a good thing it's only there to test your skills then.**

That changes NOTHING! GOSH!

So instead of running away like he usually does, Lucas froze in place and stared at the Drago in an expression that could easily be translated to actually pissing himself. The reptile itself glared at Lucas's little fit.

"Okay," I said shortly under my breath but loud enough for Lucas to hear, "You run, and I'll catch up and tackle it to defeat it." It was a flawless plan.

"But-"

Before he could finish, the Drago roared and charged towards Lucas as he got the initiative to run. I immediately ran after him through the many slopes and rocks that the Drago effortless climbed up.

I nearly caught up when I- I tripped?!

**Yeah, ain't gravity a bitch?**

No but- that's not supposed to happen!

**What's supposed to happen then?**

I catch up, fight the Drago, get him pushed off the cliff with Lucas's help, and then get PSI! End of story!

**But you didn't catch up.**

Yeah so… so…

Uh… ok, so the Drago kept chasing after Lucas when- ok, that's bullshit!

**What happened?**

It fired a laser out of its mouth!

**Well that's kind of what chimeras do?**

Chi- what?!

**You know, the Mecha Drago?**

It looks pretty… un-mecha to me.

**Oh right. Continuity, forgot.**

Alright, so it DIDN'T shoot a laser at him but instead leered over Lucas. I took the time to attack the Drago only to find that it hardly… did… anything… huh.

So I went back to my original plan and yelled to Lucas, "Come on! To the cliff! It's our only chance!" because it pretty much was our only chance.

In a state of fright and exhilaration, Lucas got up and I lead him and the Drago to the cliff. We were able to surround the creature around the corner as it stood helplessly at the edge. If I wasn't such a badass, I would've felt bad for it.

**You should; it didn't do a thing to you.**

Whatever! But then, deriving from my original narrative AGAIN, it stomped towards me and-

**And what?**

…

I started running away? What?

No no no NO! That is DEFINITELY the opposite of what I was supposed to do!

**Well you are a fourteen year ol-**

It doesn't matter! I was supposed to be the hero! You- you made me run away didn't you?!

**Did I?**

Yeah, ya did! I'd never run away from a Drago! They don't scare me! I'd fight it like a man!

**But you didn't.**

That's because- you-

**Could've sworn you had full control of the story.**

But… I… I demand a redo!

**Nah man; once it's online, it ain't getting off. Just work with what you got.**

…And I'm guessing I can't run back?

**That wouldn't make sense now would it?**

…Ok, fine. So I ran away from the approaching Drago when I eventually out-sped it down the mountains and found my way into the forest. As I glanced back at it, it seemed to look like it lost its interest in me and went back to… Lucas… aw shit.

**What?**

Now that thing's gonna tear Lucas apart! Look at what you've done!

**You don't know that.**

Yeah, I do! Look at him! He was scared of a goddamned piece of yam!

Ok, whatever, I'll just make so he comes out ok! Yeah! That'll totally happen!

**Whatever you say.**

So yeah, jump to our birthday, and all of Tazmily was in frenzy. I got the obligatory scolding from Mom and Dad and a typical grounding, but hell, that didn't stop me from going back out into the mountains and doing what's right.

**And that worked so well before.**

What?

**What?**

…Yeah… ok… like I was saying, I sure as hell won't stand to see him get hurt like that, and I'm gonna doubly make sure that won't happen!

Yeah, anyone with the common sense of a two year old could tell me, "He's done, it's over man!" but that would be forgetting who I am!

I really ain't smart, but I've got enough soul to at least try for the sake of fixing that mistake!

**That mistake you made by taking a leap over logic?**

…yeah?

**So you're gonna fix it by taking another leap over logic.**

Shut up! Miracles can happen!

But yeah, sappy shit aside, I went back up to the mountains that night and let me tell you, it was harder getting out of Tazmily than it was travelling through the forest that night. Of course there were villagers having an extra eye out for a certain sexy ginger, and it took a lot of convincing to tell my parents that I was going back out to get some shit back from Fuel that I left behind or whatever. And hey, it worked pretty well considering he lives in the Sunshit Forest.

After a while of journeying through the forest, my feet lost their footing as I fell to the ground. This time, I didn't trip as a way for the author to screw me over, but I found as I looked around that the Earth was shaking.

Shoving my scorn for the author out of my head, I stared up into the sky and I saw faint violet mist spew towards the air; and it was coming from where Lucas was.

I shook the surprise out of my head and focused on navigating the ground as its tremors gradually grew softer. Unfortunately (and it's probably because I've never had the Earth have a seizure under my feet), standing upright was a challenge in and of itself as I constantly found every attempt to be futile.

Eventually the tremors stopped and I was able to gather myself; still shaken but at least standing in one piece. It was then I cautiously continued on my venture to find Lucas.

To my surprise (and probably to the disbelief of her majesty the author), it didn't take long to find Lucas. In fact, I was at the same spot we encountered the Drago when I found him trucking back. And to further my bewilderment, he didn't have a single scratch or bruise on him.

See? I told you miracles could happen!

**Ok then. What's your reasoning behind him being miraculously safe?**

Miracles!

**Bullshit.**

Fine then! Think that way! The point is that he's safe.

I expected him to run over to me and sob himself dry while throwing a barrage of unneeded apologies at me like he usually does whenever we get into trouble, but he… didn't. Lucas instead walked over to me uneasily and looked at me in not fear or relief, but with an emotion I couldn't name at the time.

?

I looked at him in confusion as he grabbed and squeezed my hand tightly. By instinct, I began leading him the way home, unsure of what to think.

* * *

The miracles worked their magic again as we trekked back to find that the entire village was sound asleep.

As we arrived back home, the two of us silently agreed to not let our parents know that he came home; they'd easily know why I fled twice. I decided to just tell them that Lucas found his way home on his own (which wasn't far from the truth), or that Fuel and I found him or something of the sort. I'm sure Fuel won't mind being part of a small lie.

Ever since we came home, there was a growing tension between the two of us. An aura of uncertainty clouded Lucas while an abundant amount of unsettlement plagued me. He hadn't said a single word to me since we came back and from the look on his face, he looked like wanted to cry.

"So… what's up?" I break the ice, "Did ya grow a pair and fight the Drago off by yourself?" I joked. Lucas didn't laugh and instead turned his head slightly away from me.

"Seriously though," my tone changed as curiosity overwhelmed me, "What happened? Did you just hide, or…"

Lucas opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but closed it, having no noise come out.

"Hey… uh… you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I tried to put him at ease, "I was just really worried that something happened to you is all."

That got him to look me straight in the eye.

"Claus…" he finally spoke up, "I…"

And that was my sign that he needed a hug, which was something I was quick to offer. He clung onto me as he finally started crying as he squeaked the belated apologies.

"Shh," I awkwardly but caringly patted him, "You don't need to be sorry, it's alright. You're ok and that's all that matters, right?"

"But-"

"Shush. I made a dumb mistake by thinking we could do something so… out there. But hey! I guess at least we have that option to get PSI!" I laughed softly as he wiped his tears away, "I shouldn't have done that and… I'm sorry."

"It's ok… I'm not mad, I'm just-t," he stumbled on his words.

"I'm just worried about you..."

I let out a small laugh, "Really? You're worried about me? There's nothing to worry about Luc', as long as I don't do something… THAT dumb again."

Lucas was silent. It was then that I realized, that he knew something I didn't, "You're powerful, Claus. The things you could do… the rules you could break… it's so… scary."

It was my turn to be silent. What's all that supposed to mean anyway? Author, wanna help me out?

…

Author?

A heavy silence hung in the air as he let go of me and plopped down on the bed. I decided not to bother him as I lay down on my side.

I looked around me, as if analyzing the place before me. Something was different.

Something IS different.

This isn't a dumb one-shot anymore- it's a dumb chapter story!

But who knows? Maybe I can be the one in charge of this story.

Maybe I can create the future I've always wanted.

And as I drifted off to sleep, I saw a glimmer of Psionic sparks fly off Lucas's hands as he tossed and turned.

* * *

**Welp, there's my contribution to this holiday of sorts. I'm spring break so I thought, "Eh, why the hell not," and uploaded this. Really, it's more of an experiment than anything; you know, considering all the authors that LOVE breaking the fourth wall (and they all scarily work out just fine). But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this sort of dumb- sort of serious story that I came up with at practically the last minute. Procrastination works wonders!**

**-Cam**


End file.
